


Держи свою ёбаную рыбу, только заткнись уже

by WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)



Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Спецквест (игры и состязания) [3]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021
Summary: Рядом с Мизумачи Какей сомневается в своей рассудительности. И не зря.
Relationships: Kakei Shun/Mizumachi Kengo
Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Спецквест (игры и состязания) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196858
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Держи свою ёбаную рыбу, только заткнись уже

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Обычный школьный день](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402562) by [evil_thing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing), [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru), [WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021). 



> Тема спецквеста: Игры и состязания.  
> Возможно, в чём-то Какей разделяет стремление Мизумачи побеждать абсолютно во всём. Просто победить самого себя бывает не так-то просто.

Какей не считает себя сложным человеком. Да, он любит подумать и не очень любит людей, но остальные его увлечения самые что ни на есть обычные: учёба, тренировки, прогулки. Зато считает спокойным и рассудительным, но с тех пор, как встретил Мизумачи, уже не так уж в этом уверен. Хуже всего дела обстоят с рассудительностью.

Мизумачи постоянно в поиске приключений, и каким-то невообразимым образом увлекает Какея за собой. Чаще всего буквально: схватив за руку и утаскивая в желаемую сторону. Какей может только машинально идти следом, удивлённо глядя на сжимающую запястье руку, чувствуя жар его ладони, а сами идеи не кажутся такими уж глупыми, хотя вдаваться в детали в такие моменты Какею трудно — в ушах слишком громко звенит пульс. Списать это на широкие шаги длинных ног Мизумачи выходит довольно просто, и то, что они с Какеем почти одного роста и оба в слишком хорошей форме, чтобы запыхаться, нисколько этому не противоречит.

Иногда он и рад бы докопаться до сути, но совсем не может сосредоточиться — находятся более важные дела. Горы домашней работы, несоставленные планы тренировок команды. А чаще всего Какей с Мизумачи рядом, и думать о Мизумачи в таком случае просто нелепо. 

Выходной выдаётся невыносимо жарким, Какей, избегая резких движений, раскладывает тетради в просторной гостиной, сбежав из своей совсем уж прогревшейся комнаты. Он стоит с вентилятором в руках, прикидывая, как бы поставить его, чтобы записи не сдувало, когда Мизумачи вваливается через входную дверь в пляжных шортах с принтом несочетаемых пятен, и в расплавленном жарой мозгу остаётся только мысль, что в этом — весь Мизумачи. И почти непреодолимое желание глупо улыбнуться, глядя на него.

Улыбку Какей всё же сдерживает — укол тревоги где-то под рёбрами намекает, что поддаваться порыву не стоит, — а вот отвести взгляд не выходит никак. Они так и смотрят друг на друга, обычная широкая улыбка Мизумачи сходит с лица, он склоняет голову набок и смущённо потирает шею.

Во второй руке у него два мороженых в ярких обёртках под стать цветам шорт, и Какей запоздало понимает, что, заходя, Мизумачи точно что-то сказал.

— Извини, я задумался, — моргает он, — что-то случилось?

Мизумачи хмурится, почти надувает губы:

— Случилось? Почему? Я не могу зайти просто так? 

— Нет, просто… — Какею не по себе; он чувствует, как из-под волос по шее течёт пот, как металлическая стойка вентилятора неприятно липнет к ладоням. Чувствует, как мысль, что они с Мизумачи вдвоём в большом доме — все уехали купаться и не вернутся до самого вечера, — тоже налипает где-то под кожей, но почему-то не неприятно.

— Если ты занят, я могу уйти? — вдруг прерывает его мысль Мизумачи и легонько помахивает мороженым между ними: — Но я шёл мимо ларька со всякими прикольными вкусами, не смог выбрать из двух, а там и до тебя недалеко было. Подумал, ты меня выручишь.

Его широкая улыбка возвращается, и Какей может только удивлённо моргать, вглядываясь Мизумачи в лицо. Он всегда такой: выдаёт абсолютные глупости, делает лишенные логики выводы и просто действует, выезжая на природной ловкости и, как иногда кажется, нечеловеческой удаче… Наверное то, что Какей вообще его понимает, должно говорить о многом. 

Придумать, о чём говорит неожиданное осознание, что ему всё это действительно нравится, оказывается совсем сложно. В голове, несмотря на жару, вдруг прорывается целая лавина образов, мыслей: мелких привычек Мизумачи, особых жестов, любимых слов и странных его увлечений, в которые Какей с непонятным и несвойственным ему интересом пытается вникнуть с самой первой их встречи. Ярче всего выделяется самый разный смех Мизумачи: от нервных, злых смешков до искреннего веселья по сотням разных, разделённых с Какеем поводов.

Какей вдруг чувствует, как горит запястье — в месте, за которое Мизумачи обычно его хватает. Слышит, как кровь в ушах стучит слишком уж громко. Да, едва ли причина обычно в быстрой ходьбе — сейчас он и вовсе не двигается.

— Нет, я не очень занят, — решает для начала исправить хоть это Какей. Он всё-таки ставит вентилятор, почти благодарит жару, на которую можно списать резко покрасневшее лицо, и говорит: — Но мне, по сути, придётся выбрать за тебя? Ведь если я заберу одно, ты попробуешь только.. 

Он вдруг представляет, как Мизумачи облизывает мороженое, игриво улыбается и тянется ко второму в руках Какея, оказываясь слишком уж близко. Образ настолько яркий, что он прерывается на посреди фразы, широко раскрывает глаза и замирает — так и не выпрямившись до конца, вытянув одну руку к полу, боком к Мизумачи. Впервые не может посмотреть Мизумачи в глаза.

Но тот только смеётся — заливисто, громко, — и Какей сразу успокаивается от знакомого звука. 

— Как-нибудь разберёмся, я всё равно подумал, что ты захочешь то, которое со вкусом манго.

— Да, а второе какое? — Какей садится среди разложенных тетрадей, включает вентилятор и подставляет прохладному воздуху горящее лицо. Приглашающе хлопает по полу рядом. Ответа не следует, так что он всё-таки косится на подходящего Мизумачи: — Какое-нибудь слишком для меня необычное?

— Типа того. — Мизумачи плюхается рядом и протягивает ему жёлто-оранжевую упаковку. Разворачивает вторую — розово-салатовую — обратной стороной и хмурится, внимательно вчитываясь: — «Смузи гуава-киви».

— Ты правда купил мороженое под цвет шорт, — не выдержав, осуждает Какей.

— Но один в один же! — прыскает Мизумачи, а под недовольным взглядом только закидывает голову и смеётся громче.

Мороженое оказывается правда вкусным — замороженным соком с минимумом добавок, — приятно остужает тело и мысли Какея. Вот так сидеть с Мизумачи рядом, слушать его глупости, тихо добавляя факты об экзотических фруктах и ловя удивлённый взгляд, что столько знает, — привычно и безопасно. Даже когда Мизумачи постоянно задевает ноги Какея своими и его трогает, то одобрительно хлопая по плечам, то вытягиваясь всем телом в ожидаемых попытках дотянуться до последнего кусочка второго мороженого.

Какей только хмуро думает: как он умудрялся никогда всего этого не замечать?

Доев и устав болтать, Мизумачи смотрит вокруг и грустно вздыхает:

— Я совсем забыл про контрольную.

— Нет срочной эстафеты на завтрашнее утро, где ты бы мог защитить честь школы? — почти сочувственно отзывается он.

Мизумачи обиженно надувает губы:

— Под конец семестра их всегда меньше — все готовятся к экзаменам.

— Там совсем немного, — миролюбиво улыбается Какей. — Тебе — один раз прочитать, и запомнишь.

Мизумачи отвечает на улыбку, но необычно, благодарно и как-то слишком… тепло? Это застаёт Какея врасплох, и пока Мизумачи встаёт, пока неспешно потягивается, пока поправляет свои нелепые шорты и собирает обёртки от мороженого по пути на кухню, чтобы их выбросить, сердце Какея снова стучит всё громче — выбивает громкий, почти тревожный сигнал.

Но попытаться разобраться опять не выходит: Мизумачи вдруг выглядывает из прихожей и говорит, что эстафет нет всю неделю, зато с понедельника по пятницу в школе конкурс рисунков. Какей медленно моргает, пытаясь вспомнить, рисует ли Мизумачи, и всё-таки уточняет:

— И что, хочешь написать мой портрет?

Мизумачи чуть не валится от смеха, но он лишь выжидающе хмурится.

— Не, я подумал, вдруг ты захочешь поучаствовать, — поясняет он, кое-как отсмеявшись, подозрительно нейтральным тоном.

— Я? — прищуривается Какей. 

— Ну, ты недавно досконально изучил приёмы для отображения подводного мира в живописи, символизм и композицию до кучи тоже... По тематике нашей школы океан будет очень кстати, — он не выдерживает и продолжает через новый приступ громкого смеха: — Можно взять синюю рыбу и развернуть лицом к светлому будущему и принятию обществом!

— Рылом, — машинально поправляет Какей, глядя всё так же хмуро и ничуть не дрогнув лицом.

— Фу, грубо! — почти обиженно спорит Мизумачи.

— Ну ладно, головой, — вздохнув, соглашается он. Поднимается с пола и тоже идёт в сторону прихожей.

— У меня есть всякие краски и хорошая бумага, могу одолжить, — говорит Мизумачи серьёзно, чуть не заставляя его споткнуться. — Это правда не так сложно, я тебе помогу.

— Не стоит, — как может спокойно качает головой Какей. — Я в жизни кистей в руках не держал — может оказаться чуть-чуть сложнее, чем для тебя, — всё-таки улыбается он.

— Как хочешь, — пожимает Мизумачи плечами. Явно хочет сказать что-то ещё, но в итоге просто уходит.

Сосредоточиться на учёбе даже под вентилятором отчего-то сложно, так что, наконец закончив, Какей идёт спать пораньше. А в шесть утра бежит по лестнице к входной двери, пока громкий стук не перебудил весь дом.

— Я живу не один вообще-то, — быстро прикрыв за спиной дверь, говорит он прямо в лицо Мизумачи. Как всегда бодрое и улыбающееся даже в такую рань, что только добавляет в копилку всех плохо сочетающихся его качеств.

— А. Я вчера подумал, что у тебя все уехали, — виновато отводит глаза он.

— Вернулись вечером. Так что такое? 

Ответа не следует, Какей пытается сморгнуть остатки сна и понять причину. Мизумачи смотрит не в сторону, а прямо на руку, которой Какей в порыве остановить стук перехватил его за запястье. Отслеживает, как он переводит взгляд ниже, на единственный предмет одежды — пижамные штаны с абсолютно детским принтом из ракушек, рыб и морских звёзд.

— Мама считает, что синий мне идёт, — закатывает глаза Какей, всё-таки его отпуская. Отмечает, как воздух раннего утра приятно холодит кожу.

Почему-то Мизумачи не смеётся на это — только делает шаг назад странно неловко, а улыбается нехарактерно смущённо. Какей невольно засматривается и успевает подумать, что, может, и Мизумачи не всегда по утрам так уж бодр. Но тут он достаёт из-за спины вторую руку и протягивает Какею какую-то папку.

Ему почти удаётся списать свою реакцию — молча пялиться всё время невнятных объяснений от Мизумачи — на то, что так толком и не проснулся.

Оказывается, что Мизумачи не совсем верно понял условия конкурса: работы принимаются только от учеников младшей школы. Он хмурится, неуверенно сжимает край бумаги — правда расстроен упущенной возможности покрасоваться перед всеми ещё одним «неожиданным» талантом. Какей вдруг решается и заявляет, что оставит рисунок себе — ведь Мизумачи утром сказал, что тот для него. 

Аккуратно забирая и убирая в папку лист, Какей старательно не придаёт значения и какому-то потерянному выражению лица Мизумачи, и странному напряжению в его позе. Он случайно задевает его горячую руку пальцами, и их слегка покалывает весь оставшийся день.

Какей приходит домой и надолго застывает, всматриваясь в рисунок. Мазки широкие, неаккуратные, и в голове проносится только одна мысль: в этом тоже — весь Мизумачи. Синий оттенок рыбы по центру гармонично отражает яркие блики всего, что её окружает, весь лист живёт и играет, и Какей ловит на своём лице нехарактерную, тёплую улыбку. На следующий день он покупает рамку и находит видное место на стене над кроватью.

Разглядывать ему так и не надоедает: то и дело он отмечает новые сочетания перекрывающих оттенков того или другого цвета, так удачно передающие таинственность водной толщи, или как удалось пространство — глубоким, ярким и невероятно свободным. 

Почему-то Какей совсем не может представить, с каким лицом Мизумачи рисует.

Перед выходными тот заходит за папкой и спотыкается на пороге комнаты. Пялясь, показывает на рамку пальцем, комично раскрывает рот, но так и не придумывает, что сказать. Какей прибегает к проверенной тактике: просто смотрит в упор и молчит.

Мизумачи опять выглядит потерянным, но после затянувшейся тишины Какей всё-таки заталкивает его внутрь, и они недолго болтают о тренировках, учёбе. Привычно и безопасно, но выходит словно в тумане. Какей в основном смотрит на его губы, Мизумачи то и дело возвращается глазами к своему рисунку, и небольшая комната с узкой кроватью, хоть и кажется всегда из-за их роста тесной, после ухода Мизумачи сегодня словно разом пустеет. А все места, где тот случайно задевает Какея, горят даже через одежду.

Конец недели совсем не жаркий, стеной хлещет ливень, бьёт по соседним крышам, но картина за окном не вызывает никаких эмоций. Какей абсолютно не может сосредоточиться.

Уже стемнело, но Мизумачи почти сразу открывает дверь, едва скрывая тревогу на удивлённом лице:

— Что-то случилось?

— Я… — Какей в ответ лишь смотрит, удивлённый ничуть не меньше. Не может придумать ни одной причины. — А что? Не могу зайти просто так?

Мизумачи расслабляется, понимающе качает головой и слабо смеётся, пропуская его внутрь и помогая не залить всё водой с дождевика.

— Скукота, неужели не было чего-нибудь с ракушками? — не выдержав, журит он, расправляя плотный синий целлофан на отдельной стойке в прихожей.

Какей на секунду замирает над шнурками, но решает не отвечать.

— Хотя откуда мне знать, я люблю дождь, — добавляет Мизумачи в итоге.

— Действительно, ты и не распознаешь в магазине что зонт, что дождевик. — Почему-то Какея впервые заботит, что собственный голос всегда звучит так холодно, почти раздражённо. Совсем не так, как у жизнерадостного Мизумачи.

— Абсолютно ненужные вещи, — легко отмахивается тот и улыбается самой обычной улыбкой. Ведёт его на кухню, включает чайник. — Раз пришёл, поможешь мне с домашкой?

— Если надо, могу… — Какей садится за стол и затихает, разглядывая ряды детских рисунков на холодильнике, полках и стенах, которых в прошлый раз не было. Переводит на Мизумачи вопросительный взгляд.

— Ты просто давно не заходил, — пожимает плечами тот. — Сестрёнка попортила столько обоев, что родаки решили вложиться в краски, бумагу и всё остальное. Слишком энергичная, хоть ещё и такая мелкая, — он тихо, тепло смеётся.

— То есть… — У Какея в голове роится слишком много мыслей. И то, что предлагал ему Мизумачи вовсе не свои кисти, и то, насколько предложение не удивило, потому что от него можно ждать абсолютно чего угодно. И, конечно, привычное восхищение тем, насколько Мизумачи во всём талантлив — причём Какей давно не верит, что дело только в постоянных соревнованиях, победах и всеобщем признании, как сам Мизумачи любит утверждать.

— Я немного учился рисовать, — потирает шею тот, выводя Какея из транса и лишний раз напоминая, что он застыл и тупо пялится. — Просто на художку не было денег, так что быстро забил.

— А что она, толком не умея ходить, получает всё, чего хочет, тебя не напрягает? 

Вместо того, чтобы просто промолчать, ответить нейтрально-вежливо или, не сдержавшись, сморозить похвалу Мизумачи — что случается достаточно часто, чтобы стать привычным и безопасным, — Какей холодно говорит именно это. Не может решить, хмурится от самой фразы или того, что сегодня его настолько заботят собственные интонации.

Но Мизумачи не ведёт даже бровью, лишний раз напоминая, что тоже давно его понимает. Снова пожимает плечами, просто говорит:

— Наоборот, классно, что у них всё наладилось. 

Щёлкает чайник, они в тишине пьют что-то фруктовое. Какей вспоминает все брошенные Мизумачи в разговорах мелочи из детства и про себя соглашается. Он рад, что теперь семья Мизумачи живёт лучше. Не переедь они, и он бы Мизумачи не встретил.

Какей так и не знает, зачем пришёл, что хочет сказать — и хочет ли. Не может понять, с чего ему как никогда неуютно, как-то тесно в собственном теле. На второй этаж они поднимаются тоже молча, отчётливо слышится, как барабанит по крыше дождь. В комнате Мизумачи вдруг разворачивается, собираясь что-то сказать, и Какей, задумавшись, впечатывается прямо в него, успевая только издать удивлённый звук. 

В тёмной, кажущейся ещё теснее обычного, комнате, лицо Мизумачи оказывается невозможно близко, и он глядит прямо в глаза Какея — будто бы ищет что-то. А потом вдруг поднимает руку, аккуратно кладёт ладонь Какею на щёку и легонько касается губами его губ.

Какей застывает — любое движение в такой тесноте заденет Мизумачи, и он не знает, что это будет значить, и захочется ли остановиться, — только раскрывает глаза ещё шире. У Мизумачи искусанные мягкие губы, ресницы его зажмуренных глаз длинные и невозможно красивые, и что-то в том, что жар от его лица сильнее, чем от согретой чаем ладони, всё-таки отвечает Какею. Он тоже поднимает руки, кладёт одну на руку Мизумачи, прижимая сильнее, запускает вторую в его нелепые волосы и на пробу слегка сжимает губы.

В тишине звук закрытой пинком Мизумачи двери почти оглушает, а вырывающийся стон — то ли его, то ли собственный, — расходится по всей комнате, перебивая шум за окном. Ощущения щекочут кожу, оседают где-то внутри Какея, мечутся кругами по всему телу, стуча под рёбрами, доходя до кончиков пальцев. Он прижимается к Мизумачи сильнее и тоже закрывает глаза. Мизумачи неуверенно высовывает язык, а потом резко толкает его внутрь, как только Какей размыкает губы, и эти не сочетающиеся неумелость и отчаянная смелость вызывают у Какея глупую, нелепую, совсем неуместную в их положении улыбку и привычную мысль, что в этом — весь Мизумачи. 

Если Какей и представлял свой первый поцелуй как-то иначе, то это кажется абсолютно неважным.

Неделя после ливня выдаётся тёплой, в один из дней они лениво целуются в комнате Какея после уроков — Мизумачи, конечно, решил изучать вопрос досконально и только на практике, но это тот редкий случай, когда Какей согласен с идеей.

— Я так и не поблагодарил тебя за рисунок, — говорит он чуть позже, когда они просто лениво сидят рядом.

— Ну, ты повесил его на видном месте, — смущается Мизумачи и косится на рамку. — Он тебе явно понравился?..

— Очень, — кивает Какей, кладёт голову ему на плечо. Вдруг говорит: — Я хотел бы посмотреть, как ты рисуешь.

— Можем попробовать и с портретом, — шепчет Мизумачи и тихо смеётся. — Но это намного сложнее, и за результат я не ручаюсь.

— Ну, ты меня честно предупредил.

Какей не считает себя сложным, в чём-то необычным. Но приятные потрясения и лишние напоминания от Мизумачи, что и чересчур рассудительным себя считать не стоит... хоть всё и усложняя, пожалуй, совсем не вредят.


End file.
